Doresain
Doresain is the demon lord of Ghouls and cannabilism. He appears as a 8 ft tall emaciated humanoid with pointed ears, skin as pale and hard as marble, and yellow eyes that burn with a never ending hunger. His skin is completely hairless and would be flawless if not for the fact that his bones are clearly visible beneath it. He has huge hands that end in midnight black talons that match his huge teeth. Doresain's Mantle is a patchwork robe that is open in the front, made different kinds of humanoid skin and he wears a black metal crown with finger bones that stick straight up and have giant ruby rings on them. The hem of his robe is lined with jewel encrusted humanoid skulls. Inside the gems on the skulls are the souls of countless dead heroes. He carries an ancient black sickle sheathed on a rotting belt at his waist, it can easily part flesh from bone and imparts the hunger of the Ghoul on whoever it touches. His symbol is a one eyed Ghoul skull with a sickle in the background. 'Domain' Doresain's domain is Volenroft, the White Kingdom on the 112th layer of the abyss. The entire layer is a massive necropolis and hunting ground for him and his ghoul servants. There are many gates to the negative energy plane and the Orcus' domain hidden throughout the layer. His Citadel, the Tower of Teeth, is a great charnel house filled with screams and the sounds of chewing and breaking bones. Other places of interest are the Alter of Flesh, where even less savory acts than cannabilism occur, and Black Pool, a great lake of unholy water that is the main portal to the realm of Doresain's former master. The Black Pool is guarded by a unique Ghoul-like Charnel Colossus named Coraxival. There is also rumor of an ancienct Qlippoth Lord that Doresain feasts on to increase his strength. 'Cult' Doresain's primary worshippers are Ghouls and creatures that have turned to cannibalism for pleasure, though many necromancers and evil warlords worship him as well. He prefers undead to demons, though his servants have a great deal of demonic power, and similarly can impart Ghoul-like powers on his demonic servants. His favorite heralds are his concubines, a female 18th level Ghast Barbarian named, Korvaka, and a unique ghoulish Succubus, Nimevere. He also keeps an aerie full of demonic dire bats that act as his eyes and ears throughout his domain and across the planes. His cult teaches that the weak are meant to feed the strong and his rites involve sacrificing sentient creatures to ghouls. He rewards his worshippers with access to divine magic and Ghoulish might. Simply eating sentient creatures is not enough to feed his church, they must first suffer to sweeten the meat. He grants access to the Death and Evil domains as well as his own Hunger Domain. 'History' 'Character Sheet' Demon Lord CR 28 CE Large Outsider(Evil, Undead) Init +21 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good, Detect Law, Life Sense 120ft, See In Darkness, True Seeing, Perception +72 Aura: Desecrating Aura(120 ft), Frightful Presence(180 ft, DC 42, 10 rounds), Unholy Aura DC 35 'Defense' AC 54(+17 Dex, +11 Natural Armor, +5 Deflection, +1 Dodge, +11 Profane, -1 Size) Flat Footed- 36, Touch- 38 HP 772(32d10+548) Regeneration 30(Deific or Mythic) DR 20/Epic, Good, and Slashing Fort +31, Ref +40, Will +36 SR 41 Defensive Abilities: Abyssal Ressurection, Freedom of Movement, Immune: Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Cold, Electricity, Petrifrication, Undead Traits, Resistance: Acid 30, Fire 30, Channel Resistance +8 'Offense' Speed: 60ft, Burrow 40 ft, Climb 60ft, Swim 60ft Melee: Bite +55(1d8+24+3d6 Cold+Ghoul Fever+Grab+Paralysis), 2 Claws +55(2d6+33+3d6 Cold+Paralysis/Crit 19-20x3), Talon of Dorsain +56/+51/+46/+41(1d8+1d6 Cold+2d6 Unholy+25+Consumption+Paralysis/Crit 15-20x2+1d6 Con and Dex damage) Ranged: Black Crossbow +53/+48/+43/+38(2d6+2d6 Unholy+22+Paralyzing Poison/Crit 19-20x2) Special Attacks: Black Energy, Chill, Contagious Paralysis, Master Necromancer, Spell-Like Abilities, Swallow Whole 'Statistics' Str'' ''44(48) Dex 40(44) Con - Int 33 Wis 36 Cha 43 Base Attk +32 CMB +52(+62 vs Grapple) CMD 85 Feats: Brain Eater, Channel Smite, Combat Reflexes, Command Undead, Craft magic Arms & Armor, Craft Construct, Deadly Aim, Dodge, Improved Channel, Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack(Claws), Maximize Spell, Power Attack, Quicken Spell, Quicken Spell-Like Ability(Greater Dispel), Skill Focus(Perception), Toughness Skills: Acrobatics +52, Bluff +52, Climb +40, Craft(Armor, Weapons) +46, Diplomacy +52, Disguise +52, Fly +37, Intimidate +52, Knowledge(Arcane, History, Planes, Religion) +46, Knowledge(Dungeoneering, Engineering, Nature, Nobility) +27, Knowledge(Local) +19, Knowledge(Technology) +17, Linguistics +24, Perception +72, Perform(Strings) +39, Sense Motive +48, Spellcraft +46, Stealth +56, Survival +48, Swim +40, Use Magic Device +51 Racial Modifiers: +8 Climb, +8 Perception, +8 Stealth, +8 Swim SQ: Demon Lord Traits, Dreadful Talons Languages: Stuff plus Tongues and Telepathy 300ft Gear: 'Black Crossbow-' The Black Crossbow is a +5 Distance Unholy Keen large Repeating Crossbow. All the quarrels fired from the bow are enchanted with a paralyzing poison( initial damage Paralysis, secondary damage 1d6 Dex Drain/round for 6 rounds, Cure 1 Save DC 26). Doresain loves hunting with this crossbow, it makes him feel sophisticated. He adds his Dexterity modifier to damage rolls with it. 'Doresain's Mantle-' Doresain's Robe is what passes for kingly among Ghouls. It gives him a +5 Resistance bonus on saving throws, adds 2 to his Spell Resistance and gives him a +2 bonus on concentration and spell penetration checks. When he holds the edges of the mantle, he gains a fly speed of 60ft(good). The Gems on the skulls lining his mantle are filled with the trapped souls of heroes. They would be greatful to anyone who could free them. 'Fingerbone Crown-' The rubies on Doresain's Fingerbone crown are filled with the remanants souls that he has Magic Jarred. He can access their thoughts with his telepathy to gain new knowledge and enhanced perception. Creatures with a telepathy ability can spend a swift action to gain a +10 to a Knowledge check. The crown also gives a +10 competance bonus on Perception checks. 'Talon of Doresain-' The Talon of Doresain is a +6 Icy Burst, Speed, Unholy large Sickle, that has a threat range of 15-20/x2. On a critical hit it also inflicts 1d6 Con and Dex damage on the target as it flensing skin and flesh from bone. Consumption-'' any creature that touches the Sickle, whether from wielding it or being struck by it, must make a will save DC 30 or attack and try to consume the nearest living creature. The creature receives a new save once per minute. Any good aligned creature that attempts to wield the Sickle must make a will save at the same DC or begin to eat its own flesh. Both abilities are mind affecting curse effects. '''Other Gear-' Amulet of Mighty Fists +5, Ring of Protection +5, Belt of physical Perfection +4. These are relics from when Doresain was a man, thousands of years ago. ''Black Energy-'' Doresain's body is filled with necromantic energy. He radiates a desecration aura with a 120ft radius and acts like an Alter. Once per round as a swift action, he can create a burst of energy with a 30ft radius centered on himself, similar to a cleric's channel energy. He can either heal undead(including himself) with the blast or damage living creatures. He does 16d6 negative energy damage, a will save DC 34 halves the damage. ''Chill-'' Doresain's touch is cold as death. His natural attacks deal an additional 3d6 cold damage and creatures must make a Fortitude save DC 32 or be entangled for 1d4 rounds. ''Contagious Paralysis-'' Creatures struck by Doresain's natural attacks or Talon must make a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d6+2 rounds. Any creature that touches a paralyzed creature must also make a save or be paralyzed. ''Dreadful Talons-'' Doresain's hands end in huge rending talons. His claws have a threat range of 19-20 with a x3 critical. He adds x1.5 his strength to his claws damage. ''Grab and Swallow Whole-'' When Doresain makes a successful bite against a creature his size or smaller, he can make a free grapple check. At the beginning of his turn, any creature that is grappled by his bite is swallowed into a stomach dimension. This ability works like the spell Bite of the King expect that the creature isn't allowed a save. ''Master Necromancer-'' Doresain has unparalleled skill with necromancy magic. He casts spells as a 20th level sorcerer, but can only cast necromancy spells from either the Sorcerer/wizard list or the Cleric/Oracle list. ''Spell-Like Abilities-'' CL 32 Concentrate +50 DC 26+spell level, Spell Pen +34 Constant- Detect Good, Detect Law, Freedom of Movement, Tongues, True Seeing, Unholy Aura At Will- Animate Dead, Astral Projection, Blasphemy DC 33, Eyes of the King, Greater Dispel Magic +32, Greater Teleport, Shapechange, Telekinesis DC 31, Unhallow, Unholy Blight 3/day- Create Greater Undead, Destruction DC 33, Plague Storm DC 33, Quickened Greater Dispel, Summon Ghouls(1d4+1 10th level Barbarian Iron Ghouls), Summon Demons 1/day- Time Stop, Wail of the Banshee DC 35, Wish Category:Demipowers